La Familia RWBY
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: A veces hay tragedias que no puedes solucionar aunque seas cazadora. El dolor y la familia puede llegar a ir de la mano.


**Disclaimer: Lógicamente** , no soy dueño de los personajes pero me apetecía hacer un leve homenaje a RWBY. RT es la dueña de la propiedad intelectual de RWBY.

 **La Familia RWBY**

Allí estaban completamente calladas, sin saber qué decir o hacer, mientras su chófer las llevaba a su casa. Allí, en el asiento trasero de aquel lujoso sedan de cinco puertas, viajaban cabizbajas Ruby y Weiss.

Hacía ya años, luego de haber salvado el mundo y haber perdido a muchos amigos en el camino, que ambas chicas compartían una vida juntas. Luego del declive de la compañía Schnee, la mediana de la familia tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto y aceptar parte de las responsabilidades que venían con su apellido. Esas responsabilidades no estaban discutidas con el hecho de pasar sus días al lado de la mujer que amaba, pero sí lo estaban con el hecho de ser cazadora.

Años de entrenamiento, enfrentarse a peligrosos enemigos y luchar por tus sueños, para luego terminar haciendo trabajo de oficina en su empresa. Hubiera estado bien, al menos para muchos, que la otrora conocida como Reina de Hielo hubiese dejado morir la empresa familiar, pero ella era igual de decidida de su esposa. El mismo día que tomó la decisión de renombrar su parte de la empresa como Whiterose Company, fue también el día en el cual tuvo que responder a la pregunta más importante de su vida: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

Ruby, la dulce y valiente líder del famoso equipo RWBY, todavía recuerda con nerviosismo el momento en el cual la puerta del pequeño apartamento que compartía con Weiss se abrió y ella comenzó a trastabillar y tartamudear ante su novia. Había sido patético haber estado ensayando ese discurso con su hermana mayor y que en el momento de la verdad ni tan siquiera pudiera decir dos líneas, pero era esa forma de ser, divertida y algo infantil, lo que había enamorado a Weiss. Rendida ante el acto de no poder recordar el discurso, la joven Rose recordó el momento en el cual ambas se conocieron y empezó a relatar su aventura en el Nervermore. Luego de un rato contando cómo terminó arrojándose desde el monstruoso Cuervo Grimm, por fin pudo relajarse y sacar de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo que contenía un anillo. La respuesta fue un claro y rotundo sí, y con ella dio inicio su nueva aventura.

No había sido muy raro pasar de ser novias a ser esposas, pero ambas tuvieron que afrontar enormes cambios en su vida. Ruby seguía haciendo misiones con su equipo, pero su esposa debía enfrentar los problemas de tener una compañía recién fundada sobre los cimientos de una la multinacional que había desaparecido sumida en los escándalos. Poco a poco, Weiss dejó al equipo y decidió que era el momento de ampliar el hogar.

Construir una urbanización propia a las afueras de la Ciudad de Vale, para reabrir la Academia Beacon – su antigua alma mater – y reactivar económicamente el reino; fue uno de los primeros proyectos que empezó a hacer con el fin de demostrar que su compañía no tenía nada que ver con el triste y truculento legado de su padre. Más tarde, construir una casa, bien protegida, para convertirla en su nido de amor y garantizarse que al lado habría también un pequeño lugar para que Yang y Blake fueran a vivir. Las hermanas eran inseparables y a Weiss le costaba imaginar su vida sin estar rodeada de todo el equipo.

No obstante, un nido necesitaba algo importante: un polluelo. Luego de dos años, y viendo que ya sus vidas estaban asentadas, ambas comenzaron a pensar en el hecho de tener un bebé. La vida había avanzado y juntas decidieron dar este paso.

El automóvil se detuvo al entrar en la verja del enorme caserón, cruzando su enrejado blanco y llegando hasta una casa de ladrillo rojo y apliques blancos. Ruby había sido la responsable de elegir los colores de la casa; sobre todo porque ella había sido quien había pintado, y alegaba que aquella combinación le recordaba a un pastel. A decir verdad, la primera vez que había intentado pintar lo hizo como si el lugar fuera una gigantesca cookie: añadiendo incluso pinceladas negras que imitaban a chips de chocolate. Weiss le obligó a cambiarlo porque no le gustaba la estética y porque le desagradaba que su esposa babease nada más ver la fachada del lugar.

Al despedirse del chófer y entrar en su casa, ni tan siquiera se cruzaron las miradas. Weiss se quito rápidamente el abrigo el subió las escaleras. Por otra parte, Ruby se deshizo de su capa y fue a sentarse al sofá mientras preguntaba al aire los motivos por el cual el destino les había jugado una mala pasada.

Hacía semanas que habían decidido ir un experto y por fortuna el primer intento ya había sido un maravilloso éxito. Weiss, que había decidido tener el bebé debido al miedo a que la hiperactividad de su esposa fuera problema, había mostrado la más resplandeciente de sus sonrisas ante el hecho de llegar a ser madre. Incluso mientras estaba abrazada a Ruby, sosteniendo la prueba positiva, lloraba de alegría y le confesaba que uno de los sueños que había tenido desde pequeña era ser madre. Los Schnee siempre habían sido padres bastante serios y distantes, confiados en forjar a sus hijos en la ambición y en la perfección; ignorando temas tan superficiales para ellos como el afecto y el cariño. Era por eso, por aquel triste recuerdo de la infancia, que Weiss había decidido que de tener hijos sería la madre más cariñosa y atenta del mundo. Ella quería ser mejor que su padre y que su madre, demostrando a todo el mundo que el corazón frio de su familia no estaba presente en la familia Rose– Schnee.

Todo era alegría felicidad. Días enteros hablando hasta la madrugada de cómo sería su hija, de cómo sería su cabello, de si heredaría alguna de las semblanzas de las madres, o de si acabaría desarrollando la obsesión de Ruby por las cookies. Tan perfecto que no pudo ser real.

En el piso superior, la mujer de cabello níveo se apoyaba en el dintel de una puerta, observando perezosamente las manchas de pintura de una de las paredes. Weiss se había emocionado y había comenzado hacer pruebas de tonalidad para ver que color se adecuaría más para la habitación de la pequeña, al tiempo que su esposa se había aventurado a planificar cuantos juguetes tendrían que empezar a comprar. Hubiera sido hermoso.

Aborto involuntario, un maldito concepto sinónimo de sueños rotos. Semántica que usaban los doctores para intentar hacer entender a una futura madre que todo había acabado antes empezar. Dolor sigiloso que llegaba y se iba rápidamente, pero que dejaba heridas para siempre.

Weiss no quería ir a su dormitorio porque no habían limpiado la sangre que había parecido en la mañana entre sus piernas. La Schnee se levantó, fue al servicio y notó una gran presión en el vientre; presión que terminó derivando en densos hilos de sangre que bajaban por sus piernas y empapaba en el suelo. Asustada, solamente pudo llamar a gritos a su esposa mientras se cambiaba de ropa y dejaba su vestimenta ensangrentada en el baño.

Ruby comenzó a subir poco a poco los escalones que la llevaban al piso superior, sintiendo la necesidad de estar con su esposa y sintiendo también la culpa de haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla. Ella, una legendaria cazadora ya formada, quedó petrificada al ver la escena del baño de esta mañana y no pudo ni atender a lo que decía Weiss mientras le gritaba. Había sido completamente inútil y había tenido que ser su mayordomo quien llamase a una ambulancia. La líder no había sabido manejar la situación y cuando llegaron al hospital y fueron atendidas, tampoco había sabido afrontar tal pérdida. Todo el viaje de regreso se sintió como una pesada losa de preguntas sin respuestas y culpabilidad.

Weiss se aventuró a entrar en aquella habitación que nunca usaban y que hacía tres días estaba llena de trastos que Ruby compraba como souvenirs en sus misiones. Ahora lucía vacía, salvo por un oso de peluche que su esposa había comprado. La chica de ojos plateados había comprado el muñeco y había confeccionado una capa blanca para adornar al oso y que así el espíritu de la abuela Summer cuidase a su nieta. Aquel gesto, lleno de amor y ternura, hizo que el corazón de Weiss se contrajese y luchase por no llorar. Ahora, su corazón estaba lleno de dolor y un millar de lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Dando pesados pasos, La mujer de ojos zafiro sostuvo contra su pecho tembloroso aquel oso de peluche, intentando olvidar la fantasía de ver a su hija con aquel juguete.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – susurraba en voz baja intentando disculparse ante Summer por el hecho de no poder traer a una nueva Rose al mundo.

Esterilidad parcial del útero; una rarísima afección que hacía casi imposible la gestación correcta de un embarazo.

Las pruebas iniciales que le habían hecho mostraban leves imperfecciones en el cuello uterino, pero ante este aborto se le confirmaron sus peores sospechas: no podía ser madre. Sus sueños habían sido roto en mil pedazos y, como si el destino quisiera ser cruel y reírse en su cara, lo habían descubierto justo después de experimentar la fugaz alegría de haber quedado embarazada.

– Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa – ya no podía contener el llanto y su pecho se descargó con un grito que mezclaba pena y dolor.

Cuando Weiss escuchó el diagnóstico en principio se quedó completamente callada, en shock ante lo que había escuchado, pero luego se volvió un dragón furioso que buscaba dos cosas: un culpable y una venganza. Lamentablemente, el doctor se excusó alegando que las imperfecciones que habían visto en una prueba inicial no semejaban ser tan graves y que, al haber tenido de forma tan rápida su primer embarazo, nada hacía prever tal aciago desenlace.

– ¡Weiss! – Ruby entró en el cuarto y vio a su esposa de rodillas sollozando.

Ambas estaban llorando, con ojos rojos y miradas rotas, y simplemente se abrazaron para compartir ese momento e intentar que la otra no se derrumbase.

La líder del equipo RWBY no dijo nada en la consulta, quedando completamente muda mientras su esposa bramaba maldiciones y arrojaba los papeles del escritorio del doctor. El doctor alegaba que las pruebas iniciales no habían sido concluyentes y Weiss gritaba en busca de alguien a quien culpar. Sin embargo, Ruby veía la escena en la distancia y escuchaba las voces en la lejanía, como quien cree scuchar el mar en una caracola. Solamente se quedó allí, sentada como una estatua, hasta que comenzó a llorar a gritos y a patalear.

Aquella escena, hizo que Weiss se centrase en su esposa y ambas se fueron. Ruby era una gran líder, pero no sabía afrontar bien ciertos momentos. Este era una de ellos. Socialmente ella era algo inútil y no lograba asimilar que a su querida familia le pasasen desgracias. Cuando esto sucedía ella se bloqueaba por completo y le costaba calmarse.

Regresión del shock; habían dicho los psicólogos que la habían tratado luego de haber sobrevivido a la Gran Batalla. Al menos, ella había salido con vida y no había dejado su última gota de sangre perdida en aquella sucia colina.

– Perdoname. Lo siento. Te quiero. No me dejes – rogaba y rogaba Ruby, abrazando con fuerza a su esposa – Soy una inútil.

Sentía en su mejilla la piel de Weiss, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Perderla era su gran miedo y ahora lo veía más cercano que nunca.

Se sentía culpable de esos ataques ocasionales que la hacían volver al momento en el cual estaba rodeada de cadáveres y la ponzoña donde es originaban los Grimm la ahogaba. Esa especie de crudo séptico era esencia negativa pura; el principio de todos los males y fobias, y el cenit de cualquier esperanza.

La mujer de cabello blanco observó aquella melena oscura contra su cuello. ¿Cómo no amar a alguien que era puro amor?. Cerró más sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, intentando que se fundieran los dos en un abrazo eterno que las sostuviese.

– Soy yo la que está mal. La que está estropeada y la que no te puede dar una hija – afirmó Weiss entre el hipo.

– Pero yo te quiero y te querré. Siento no poder ayudarte. Siento haber podido salvar nuestro bebé.

La dueña fundadora de Whiterose Company era alguien que podía llegar ahogarse en un vaso de agua. El histriónica, excesivamente controladora y bastante pesimista; el ejemplo perfecto de un mal líder de equipo. No obstante, en los momentos cercanos y en la intimidad del hogar, sus pequeñas cualidades se convertían en las virtudes de alguien dominante que muchas veces debía pensar por los dos. Ella era la alfa que debía cuidar de su familia.

– Ruby, no has hecho nada malo – comenzó a susurrarle mientras acariciaba su cabello oscuro con detalles rojizos.

Ella era la que acababa de perder su sueño de ser madre y era la que estaba comenzando a consolar a su esposa al ver que esta se atragantaba en su propio llanto.

– Pude hacer algo y no lo hice – se disculpaba la chica de ajos plateados – Ni pude llamar al hospital.

– El aborto fue instantáneo. Lo dijo el doctor.

– Pero...

– Shhh – le susurró para que se calmase – No digas nada. Solamente, no digas nada.

En aquel cuarto, solamente se podía escuchar el sonido propio de dos corazones rotos , retumbando el llanto en las paredes de lo que debía ser un lugar lleno de alegría y risas. Atrás quedaban las charlas llenas de deseos y esperanzas sobre el futuro. Futuro relegado a simples ilusiones que nunca podrían hacerse realidad.

¿De qué color tendría el cabello? ¿Sería cazadora? ¿Qué semblanza tendría? ¿Tendría semblanza? ¿Le gustarían las cookies?. Preguntas realizadas entre sonrisas que no obtendrían jamás respuesta o consuelo alguno.

Ni Yang, ni Blake, ni ninguno de sus amigos sabían nada de este intento de hacerse madres. Nadie, excepto ellas, conocían sus intenciones de convertirse en una familia y nadie sabría ahora lo que vendría después.

No dirían nada, marchitando aquel deseo en su interior como una rosa en otoño, convirtiéndose en un secreto compartido en aquel cuarto y recordando que a veces los sueños se rompen en mil pedazos.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Si has leído hasta aquí agradecería que dejases una reseña para saber tus impresiones sobre este breve one– shot. Piensa que cada review es una cookie para Ruby, un sonrojo tsundere para Weiss, baterías para Penny, atún para Blake y repuestos para el brazo de Yang.**


End file.
